In a display unit in which unit pixels each including a light-emitting section are disposed, the unit pixel includes a transistor for driving the light-emitting section other than the light-emitting section. In such a display unit, a characteristic of the transistor is deteriorated due to reception of light emitted from the light-emitting section of the own pixel. In order to prevent the deterioration of the transistor characteristic caused by the reception of light emitted from the light-emitting section, a light-shielding layer has been typically provided in a unit pixel to block light incident on the transistor (see, e.g., PTL1).